Rules Of Love
by Juveniliare
Summary: Seventeen rules one must obey in the game of love. Semi-Au Ichiruki fluff fic
1. Chapter 1

–**Rules of Love–**

**Author: Juveniliare-JujuYayyYaaayy!!-**

**Title: Rules Of Love**

**Word Count: 1466**

**Summary: Seventeen rules one must obey in the game of love. **

**Disclaimer: Abandon ship!! Piracy police is here! Leave the Bleach copyright behind..!!! NOOOO…!!!**

**A.N's: Lolllll :D Got this sudden spear of inspiration when I'm supposed to count****the ****stoichiometry**** in my chem mid semester exam.****. Supposed to be a semi-Au fic. **

**Without further ado, on with the fic..!!

* * *

**

_Well….?_

_Well what?_

_So Ichigo….. Do you like her?_

_....?

* * *

_

**Holding Hands**

Her arms were white. It even stood pale with her white uniform. Her hands were small. With pale thin fingers and wrist that Ichigo imagine he could circle easily with his thumb and middle finger. It was probably even a lose circle. It was cold, and slightly rough at the pads and palms. Courtesy to being a sword wielder for a century. It was deadly and annoying. In which Ichigo could guarantee a 100% true. And it was hers. It was Rukia's.

Kurosaki Ichigo gazed at the slight motion her arms making as she secretly doodled a possibly deformed Chappy on her supposed English book. It was quite obvious that she was not listening to their teacher babbling about the syntax and examples of the motion.

BEEEP!

Throwing an immediate glance at the petite shinigami sitting in front of him. He saw her nod slightly before she practically throws the red pen from her grip and raised her hands and asked permission to go to the bathroom. Even before the teacher could answer, Ichigo followed Rukia suit and semi-glared at the teacher for his immediate response.

They made it out of the class room with snickers from their class mates and Keigo's wailing for Ichigo's work on monopolizing the 'beautiful and elegant' Kuchiki-san. Rukia only smiled prettily and replied her answer on trusting that 'Kurosaki-kun' wouldn't harm her with her sugary voice that made Ichigo's back hair stands. Only after they were a few paces away from the class room did Rukia reverted herself to her original character. In which she grab Ichigo's hand hard and practically dragged him.

Her hands were small, and her pale thin fingers were in an incomparable size with his.

But it somehow fit perfectly in his hands.

**Happiness

* * *

**

**Kiss On Cheek**

His cheeks were not exactly like she imagine. It felt slightly rough against her lips and had this scent of sweat and earth and metallic tang of blood.

And the redness was of to be unimaginable.

"Wha.. What are you doing?!!!"

The Ichigo in front of her was eying her with large amber eyes and almost horror struck facial expression. And slight tinge of red adorning his face. It was to simply be put as amusing.

"They said that in Italy, kissing ones cheek is considered as greetings."

If possible, Ichigo's eyes went saucer size and even his ears turn red. He reminded Rukia of the lobster Yuzu once showed during their grocery shopping.

"Where the hell did you get that!"

Ichigo was practically clutching the spot where once Rukia's lips landed like a fanatic school girl. The said girl could only raise her eyebrow and eyed him questioningly.

"Why the bother? It's not like I'm going to kiss everybody's cheeks." His facial expression change that instantly. The large amber iris were replaced with a scowl edge by questioning gaze. Rukia could only sigh in dejection.

"it was on one of the girls magazine. Besides they said it was a gesture only for family and real close friends."

Once more Ichigo was eying Rukia with gaping expression. They continue their walk towards his house in awkward silence with Rukia twirling and twisting the edge of her skirt and Ichigo scratching the non-existence itch on the back of his neck.

**We're Friends**

**

* * *

A Hug**

She could feel the sweat building on her forehead. Grazed her cheeks with salty liquid and trailing the small nook on her neck. She could feel her hair plastered wetly with sweat against the back of her neck, the sweaty uniform pressed rather uncomfortably with her back and the drowsy feeling perturbing her head.

Karakura is hot…

The past few days have been very tormenting to the citizen for the sudden heat wave blasting the city. And school was just adding the torments into states of oblivion.

Rukia tried to straighten her back. It went with multiple cracks before she decide that she was too tired to stay straight for a mere seconds. Her head was heavy, and her throat felt parched for a single drop of liquid. Not that she's going to lick the sweat out of her forehead. Oh Noooo...

She mentally slapped herself and tried to fix her eyes to the teacher who's trying to explain the functions of limits, graphic, gradient, and numbers she don't understood. All these humanly stuff are killing her. The heat, the math, and the headache cultivating in her head.

Listlessly, she opened her pencil case and took out her red pen and starts on another series of drawing Chappy swimming in a beach with a chocolate sundae in his fluffy grip. _Damn…._

Her heads feel heavy, and she was itchy on releasing her katana's shikai and freezes the classroom with a simple Hakuren. Being the wielder of an ice and snow type sword affect her physique on weakness against extreme heat. Such as the one she's currently suffering.

Rukia released her grip and of goes her red pen rolling on the surface of her desk. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her vision just doubled, tripled and blurred slightly. She squinted at her drawings and arched her eyebrows. Instead of a male Chappy with red boxers and sunglasses besides the sundae Chappy, the rabbits in front of her looks more like a horned Chappy with an extra-long limb on its head. Obviously her eye and hand coordination didn't go well today. Bobbing her head up and down, Rukia felt her head went heavier. And her vision darkens.

She couldn't see clearly, couldn't hear clearly. She didn't hear her math teacher asking her condition or seeing the worried looks her friends gave her. She just felt hot, shaky, dizzy and sick at the slight bile rising on her throat.

"Rukia….?"

The violet eyed girl suddenly felt a calloused hand against her cheek; she opened her eyes and saw a distorted mass of orange and blazing amber.

She suddenly heard somebody screaming her name before her vision plunged into darkness.

------

"MOVE!!"

Ichigo was practically screaming the order at the top of his lungs. Clutching Rukia tightly in his hands, he dashed from his class to the infirmary with what he supposed as a possible shunpo in human form. He could feel her body heat pressing closely against his chest. But it was hot. Too hot for the normal body heat temperature.

Back then, he didn't spare a single second when Rukia toppled in front of him. He didn't hear him screaming her name or the class sudden outburst. He didn't hear his teacher frantically trying to calm down the class and asking Ichigo to bring Rukia to the infirmary. He just dashed away. Ignoring the hushed murmurs and wailing from his fellow classmate.

Hugging her closer, he jumped the last four stairs and landed with a loud thud.

**I Care

* * *

**

**Looking Around**

The weather was hot. And sweat invested sport uniform went pressed tightly against the students bodies. For some of the boys, albeit the scorching hot weather and the five laps they need to run, the view of girls in short pants and white damp shirt was an oases itself. Not to count as the beautiful heavenly hills went jiggling up and down and up and dow…..

But not for Kuroaski Ichigo.

Orihime have noted that the past ten minutes of sport lesson, Ichigo spent it by turning around glancing and searching for something. Or _somebody_ to be exact. While other boys were practically oogling at her with drools visibly forming around their mouth and Chizuru's agitated self-prancing around her.

Kurosaki-kun just didn't stop to look at her. Even one bit. He was agitated, that Orihime was quite sure herself. Her brow knitted together and her hands tangled their self in motion of lost confidence.

The orange haired teen abruptly stop his action. And upon following his gaze, Orihime spotted a certain midnight hair taking refuge under the tree. It was Rukia, and it seemed that she was mouthing something to Ichigo who was obviously itchy to run to her.

"_I'm okay…_

_Shut up..!_

_It won't happened again…_

_It was just so hot…_

_Gah! Go away strawberry..."_

Then, under the scorching red sun she saw a lopsided smile gracing Kurosaki-kun's face. The grin vanished as he turned his head so fast that she thought she heard some cracks during the process.

"KUCHIIIKI-SAAN!!!! Please rest assures! The weather today is so hot that it could make somebody as beautiful and fragile as Kuchiki-san passed out! We don't want you to passed out like on math cla…"

The yelling was soon followed with Keigo's sudden groan and motion of him clutching his stomach.

Orihime didn't need to turn her back to guess who did it.

**Hiding True Feelings

* * *

**

**Yayyy… :D**

**Another note from the authoress, originally, the rules went like this:**

**Holding Hands: Happiness**

**Kiss On Cheek: We're friends. And so ooon...  
**

**Chocolate chip cookies for those who review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

–**Rules of Love–**

**Author: Juveniliare-JujuIsFeelingPeachy-**

**Title: Rules Of Love, chapter 2**

**Word Count: 1630. Less section (rules) more words…**

**Summary: Seventeen rules one must obey in the game of love. **

**Disclaimer: Shoooo! Bother someone else!**

**A.N's:****.****. I guess I'll need to re do my Chem test DD:**

**Without further ado, on with the fic..!!**

_

* * *

_

_I… I can't really say…_

_Get on with it my boy! Admit your feelings and let it bloom like a beautiful dandelion in a strawberry fields filled wi…_

_THAWCK, and there goes Isshin toppling on the floor with visible blood drenching his white coat._

**

* * *

**

**Playing Around With Hair**

Passing the toy store in Karakura mall made Ichigo realized something very simple. It was quite obvious that Rukia wanted the damn collectible Chappy in beach figurine that was displayed in the toy shop. Ichigo would be a damned blind man if he didn't realize this. It was on her lips. Pouting and curving up and down as if contemplating the possibilities. It was on how she walked in agitation. It was on her hands motion, twisting what he imagines as silky midnight hair. He imagined his hand between the soft tresses and inhaling the scent of vanilla shampoo tangled with her natural scent.

……

Okay.. That's not what he exactly has been thinking about. Absolutely not. Oh noooo… Especially not with his family about five paces away with Isshin making loud noise and frantic movement making ways so the Kurosaki family can make through the way out. And especially not with the said girl right in front of him ever so obviously trying to look at ease.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself over and over again. Glaring at the girl in front of him, he suddenly have this urge to choke her hard and yelled 'midget' really hard on her face..

"Hei… Ichigo?"

Rukia turned her back only to found out that she was talking with thin air.

-------------

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't believe on what he just did. Pacing the steps he suddenly spotted a certain midnight hair standing on a certain spot. If he remember correctly, that was the place when he just suddenly decide to do _it. _Grinning his trademark grin, he raised his hands and caught the girl's attention.

"Yo. Rukia!"

Her violet eyes widen upon spotting him in the maze of people. She was obviously annoyed, stomping her ways to Ichigo, she was practically pushing people on her ways aside.

"Where did you go!! I told Isshin-san and the others to go ahead and that I'll wait for you. In case you went to the toilet or else…"

Her words were cut down when she saw Ichigo was holding a plastic bag. She went speechless when the orange haired boy thrust the plastic bag to her. And her eyes went bright when she saw the plastic bag's content.

"Chappy the Bunny Beach Edition!!"

A glimpse at her face and Ichigo knew that for the moment Rukia was the happiest girl in the world. _Thanks to him._

"Oh, Ichigo!!"

Ichigo raised his hands and make his ways to her head. Her hair was soft and silky just like what he imagined it to be. But he dare not test his luck and start sniffing at her head. That's just... impossible?

Rummaging her hair, he flashed his smile to her. One true smile.

"I know you can't live without him."

**Can't Live Without You**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss on Hand**

Upon entering his room, she found no body was present. But she could feel his pulsing reiatsu beating at where she supposed as the rooftop. Without uttering a single word, Rukia slipped herself from the window and found the man she was looking for.

Ichigo was sitting and watching the moonless sky. It was dark, save for the scarce lightning the street lamp provides and the dulled light from the neighbors. For a moment she thought her heart plunged into a dark abyss. Rukia watched him shifted in his seat. Scratching the nonexistence itch on his scalp, and swatting the fly hovering around him. She waited patiently for him to realize her.

"What do you want?"

His voice was filled with sinister. Rukia chewed the inner walls of her cheeks and found that her tongues were tied in an obstructive knot. Not finding her ways to speak, she instead shortened the distance separating them and plopped herself comfortably beside him. She saw Ichigo glancing to her, and she indistinctly tugged her blouse sleeve longer in an attempt to hide the bandages on her left arm.

Rukia saw how his hand hover above hers and lightly touching her bandage hands, he circled her fingers one by one ever so carefully, feeling through the thin clothes for any protruding appendix that shouldn't be there. His gaze was unnerving, worried her to the brim where she felt like swatting his hands from hers and pound him hard with her other good hand.

"The Hollow back then sure was tough."

He was referring to her fight with the Hollow that took place earlier that noon. Distracted by the plus soul annoying Rukia with its constant cry, the Hollow manage to land a rather painful deal which she was grateful she could block with her right arm. But of course with the expense of the said arm. Ichigo was the least happy. And Rukia rather acknowledge it as his ways silently commenting how he's dissatisfied with his self, and that heroic remorse on failing to protect her. Which is true to the very last bit, unfortunately.

To make it simple, Ichigo was stressed. He wants to believe in Rukia, the strong Shinigami Rukia which he did not need to keep an eye 24/7. Because she was always so small, so pale, and so fragile that Ichigo have to admit aroused his sense of protecting. He couldn't let his eyes stray a second longer from her back because he knows she'll charge into those he's trying to protect her from. Of simple minded Hollow into twisted Arrancar's. But he also wanted to believe in her, respecting her as a Shinigami, as an independent woman.

And Rukia knows this.

"I… I should have protected you."

And here goes his melodramatic muses... Rukia simply couldn't take it anymore. She lift her other hand and took a good hold on his fisted palm. Though her right hand still hurts over the simplest move, she used her bandage fingers to pry open his fisted fingers. Starting with his small finger, one by one.

"You know Ichigo, this hand abuse me every day."

If Rukia is trying to elicit a guilt response, she just did. Ichigo responded rather harshly, trying to set his hands off her fragile fingers, but she gave him a sharp look and a slight tug on his hands.

"This hand ruined my Chappy drawings and hit my head hard."

The orange haired boy eyed him helplessly. Is this some kind of a judgment game?

"This hand caused me to lost my Shinigami power and almost got me killed for some many times."

Ichigo opened his mouth only to be stopped with her next sentence.

"And this hand saved me. For some many times too."

Rukia smiled, a soft smiled reserved only for the boy in front of her. It successfully stopped any attempt of his to interrupt her.

"And this hand gives me place to go, helping me crossing the street, take the books on the upper library shelf, helps me comb my hair and many more."

Rukia then raised his hands and placed it on her cheeks. She could feel his calloused palms against the surface of her cheek. It felt new and almost familiar to her.

"You've always protected me Ichigo."

She shifted his hand position and placed a kiss on every knuckles, every jutted appendix on his hand and strokes the palm with her good hand. He stayed silent, a comfortable silent which they welcome as he continue feeling the soft flutter of Rukia's lips on his hand.

**I Adore You**

**

* * *

**

**Arms Around Waist**

"KUCHIKI-SAN!! Try on our moe-maid uniform!!"

"NOO!! Kuchiki is going to wear the maid-kimono one!"

"SAILOR SEIFUKU!"

"MOE!"

"KIMONO!"

"BUNNY MAID!!"

Upon hearing the word bunny, Kuchiki Rukia snapped her heads to the source of the voice and found the girls in her class showing her a complete set of bunny host uniform. Complete with killer high heels, black lacey stockings, skimpy dress, and a fake bunny ear. Her eyes widens and bright light seems to be lightning the uniform, she took a step closer. And another step closer.

Her mouth wide open in adoration and stars were hanging around her heads, Rukia stretched her hands to touch the material of the bunny ear and heavenly choir seemed to be singing a song around her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!!"

She felt a harsh tug as a giant tanned arms snaked itself around her waist and she was pulled rather harshly and her ears felt like exploding over the abominable voice a certain dandelion top have. _Bunny ears!!_

The whole class went silent; the meeting over choosing the uniform for the class café for the upcoming bazaar was halted rather harshly by no other than Kurosaki Ichigo and what the class presumes as his dominant character on monopolizing the beautiful and perfect Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia was perplexed. She couldn't make it in her mind to either punch him hard on the face or scream like the perfect girl she's pretending into.

Instead she felt him tugging her closer and practically carrying her with his arms around her waist and her toes barely scratching the floor and her screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs and him dashing to the rooftop. Away from the knowing smirks and the rising gossip threatening to rumble the school's ground.

Only after it was only the two of them on the secluded rooftop, with Rukia feeling a slight ache at her stomach on the spot Ichigo carried her brutally did she saw the wild blush on his face.

_Etto….?_

**You Are Mine, I Need You**

**

* * *

**

**Done.**

**Chocolate muffin with almond on top for those who review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

–**Rules of Love–**

**Author: Juveniliare-JujuMunchMunch-**

**Title: Rules Of Love**

**Word Count: 1246**

**Summary: Seventeen rules one must obey in the game of love. **

**Disclaimer: Brrrp.. Lol. Ain't mine.**

**A.N's: Extra thanks to WolfSummoner93. Frailly. leedakay. i-is-animefreak . Goku's Daughter. And especially for blackteaplease ,secret starr and Tsukiei who loved my food bribes (giving them a free buffet coupon). See what's the menu for today on the bottom of the page :3**

**

* * *

**

_Aah.. Today's weather is very nice, isn't Rukia?_

_The said girl stopped shuffling the report papers strewn in front of her._

_I believe so Captain._

_Smiling, Ukitake Jyushiro reached for a small box and offered the contents to Rukia._

_Strawberry sweets, Rukia? I know you're fond of them._

_

* * *

_

**Smiling At Each Other**

"I like you."

A series of collective gasp ensues. Eyes blinking hard with hopes and smirks of knowing girls on how it will all ends up.

"Asano-kun! I happened to like you too! And everybody in this class. And in this town too!"

In a matter of the next three second, Asano Keigo was sent sulking at the corner of the roof top.

"Seriously Rukia, you're just so innocent."

"Arisawa-san… I hope I am as innocent as you can imagine."

For once the girls decided to try eating at the roof top. A change of view since they say that a body of dead cat was found on the spot they usually hang for lunch breaks. Rukia silently hoped that it wasn't Yoruichi mistaking foods with pest poisonous food trap as her cat nips.

"Maa.. Isn't there a boy you probably like, Kuchiki-san?"

"As in like, like, LIKE??? Come on, I know there's one out there!"

"Yes! You're new in this school but already as popular as Hime-chan now! Tell me, tell me! Is It Kurosaki-kun! Because that mean Hime-chan will be mine! And mine for ever and ever and ev…"

"HEAD LOCK!!"

Tatsuki was head locking Chizuru, Mahana-san was reading her books, Inoue was eating her black berry sandwich with chicken broth in delight and the other girls were talking and gossiping their hearts out. It was a peaceful day, with the usual high school tirade Rukia have been quite comfortable with.

A flicker of orange hair and it swept her attention completely from the warm weather. Being caught of guard, the owner of the said orange hair sent Rukia a small smile. Which she unknowingly return with her own ones. For what seems like an eternity, they keep on smiling to each other and locking their gazes. Ichigo with his surprisingly warm ones. And Rukia with her natural smile.

Unknown by them, the conversation between the girls continue, only with low voices and hushed giggles.

"Girls… ever wondered what happened after Kurosaki-kun kidnapped Rukia on that bazaar meeting?"

"Now you said about that, they didn't get back to class, nee?"

"I think they're really on it together. It's quite obvious that they like each other."

"Yeah… look at her now, completely in the world between her and that Kurosaki"

"….."

With a dejected sigh from everybody, except from Chizuru, the girls finally conclude that there are no helping for the two _pairing. _

**I Like You**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss On The Nose**

He never saw her looked this vulnerable, this chaotic, this pathetic, that it made his eyes bulged hard.

"Ichigo."

Her eyes were glazed and slightly puffed, her lower lips trembling slightly, shoulders hunched and shivering. Droplets of water hanging from the end of her locks, and she looked completely drenched.

His eyes traveled south and he was practically thrown from his seat. Thank god his family was out for a sudden daughter-father bonding camp.

Rukia was practically naked, saved from the stark black towel (which Ichigo presume Rukia grab somewhere) that hung on her body rather _wetly_ and _tight. _It started just a few inches above her boo.. I mean chest, and ended ever so slightly above her knees. Through the distance separating them, Ichigo could swear that the towel end around 7 or 10 inches high from her knees. Slightly? Yeah rite..

Ichigo opened his mouth, rather than calling her name, he felt like a hoarse gurgle just escaped from his throat.

_Holy mother of Menos.._

He blushed. Real hard. The orange hair teen boy tried to swat away imagination of exposed white skin and creamy calf and delicate fingers clasping the towel like it depends on its life, and the strong scent of Yuzu's Orange shampoo on the room, or the water droplets trickling down smooth neck, and white kissable cheeks and wine red lips and _glazed, puffed violet eyes._

Something is definitely wrong, pushing down his rising hormone, Ichigo raised his eyes, trying to ignore her exposed body parts and faced her square in the face.

Rukia have been crying. Her eyes were red, and she kept on blinking hard trying to suppress the tears. But every time she raised her hand to wipe it out, she stopped midair and just continued blinking the already falling tears.

"…Rukia"

Ichigo started on carefully, something is wrong. Is she hurt? What happened! Did she got attacked? In the Bathroom?? Goodness gracious!! Hollow? Kon? CCTV camera her father secretly installed?

Despite all the crazy possibility running through his head, Ichigo decide that a closer inspection should be done. He rise from the floor, and took a careful step affront. While extending his hands and trying to coach Rukia to come closer.

"Rukia, what happened?"

His voice was low, and shaking at the edge. He will never forgive whoever did this to her!

"Ichigo, I think the shower is broken. And I have shampoo in my eyes…"

---------------

It seems that the shower tap was indeed broken, and not because of Rukia's inability on operating the modern technology gigs. Not a single drop of water from the spray and the tap was loose. They end up with Ichigo washing Rukia's hair in the kitchen sink. With her head dipped low and near the spraying kitchen sink hose and Ichigo behind her back, rummaging the now sticky with shampoo hair. They were pressed rather closely in what was no normal situation, but Rukia could only cared less. She practically cried tears of happiness when Ichigo volunteered to help her clean the shampoo from her face and eyes.

Ignoring how his hands brushed Rukia's delicate-white-soft-skinned back ever so often, Ichigo _diligently_ work in silence to clean her scalp from excess of orange scented shampoo. Rukia was gurgling and mumbling what Ichigo supposed was a never ending string of "Thank You"s and how Ichigo was the only one she can truly rely on. Che, this thing can happened only once in a lifetime. And he was glad that it was him around Rukia when the event took place. He trickled a mug full of water on her head and gave her shoulder a light punch.

"Hey, its done."

What he didn't expected was for Rukia to turn her head with a speed of light and end up with his lips hovering closely on her…. nose.

Ichigo blinked, he could breath in her air through his lips. And against his better judgment, it remind him of

_Orange._

"Emm.. Ichigo? I'm down here…"

"Uh? Ah yeah."

He shifted in his position and gained a few short distance between them. Rukia was eying him with her puffy violet eyes, and Ichigo with a rapidly growing blush on his face.

She looked cute, and delectable. And he'll bet a wave of heart attack will surge him if she keep on looking this adorable.

Rukia suddenly smiled in glee. She tip toed on her toes and actually _kissed _Ichigo's nose.

"I couldn't say Thank You any better than this."

She then smiled shyly and slipped her way from his hand like a small fish. Ichigo could hear the soft padding as Rukia ran her way to his (_their_) room for a change of less exposing clothes.

A weird sort of goofy laugh escaped his lips and didn't subdue until Rukia was beside him again.

**Laughter**

**

* * *

**

**Yayness…. 'Sorry for the long update' seems like the hardest words. And extra size plain yoghurt with any toppings you like for those who review… **


	4. Chapter 4

–**Rules of Love–**

**Author: Juveniliare-JujuHaveIToldYouIHateChemistry?-**

**Title: Rules Of Love**

**Word Count: 1441**

**Summary: Seventeen rules one must obey in the game of love. **

**Disclaimer: Okok dear. Gotta admit that I lied to you about dating Kubo Tite and being his inspiration on writing Bleach… Please, darling. Can we still be together?**

**A.N's: Imagine Juju singing the 'Words That We Couldn't Say' and begs for the readers forgiveness for her tardiness on the supaa slow update. My school will bombard me with series of killer test on the next week. And I'm supposed to cram the list of strong Acids and ….. (hmm.. hmm.. what is 'Basa' in English? Ohh the hell with it ;a;) to my brain. I so hate science major…**

**

* * *

**

"_You look happier. Is it because you're going to see him again?"_

_Renji never saw the punch coming to his gut._

"_BAKA!"_

_A huffing Rukia passed through the Senkaimon gate, leaving Renji behind nursing his aching stomach._

"_Geez, who she's fooling on?"

* * *

_

**Kiss On Ear**

_Help. R_

Frowning at the single line she wrote, Ichigo glanced from the rumpled paper to the dark haired Shinigami female beside him.

_What? I_

With precise strength, agility and skill to throw a paper unnoticed, Ichigo tossed the paper secretly to his side. Her reply came not long before Ichigo could go back to his paper test.

_I don't understand this test… R_

_Cuz you never study, duh. I_

_I have obligation to do! Who took down the Hollows while you study, hmm?! R_

_Not entirely my fault. I_

_Pleaseeee Ichigo? R_

_You should've studied, instead of drawing or reading shoujo manga. Beside, this is the FREAKIN FINAL TEST! WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKIN STUDY!!! I_

_So cruellll… Please Ichigooo?? R_

Ichigo side glanced at his side. Rukia was eying him with those big large violet eyes. Those Oscar winning expression of pure horror and disadvantage.

_Write down the numbers you can't solve. I_

_Ummm… Everything? R_

_ARRGHHHH…!! This is a violation towards my test's copyright!!_

In the end, Ichigo jotted down all his multiple choices answer and passed the crumpled notes to Rukia. Still huffing and puffing, he refused to look at her any more. Minutes passed and a new balled paper landed on his desk. Expecting for the worst (she probably want to copy his essays too), Ichigo opened the paper and a picture of what was supposed to be a dark haired bunny with a large smile hugging an orange haired bunny with spiky hair and dark sun glasses. Though it looked more like the 'Rukia' bunny who was actually choking the 'Ichigo' bunny with her hideously shaped paw, all the while chewing his ear.

_Thank you!!!_

**You're My Everything

* * *

**

**Kiss On Neck**

"Say CHEESEEE!!" Several clicking sounds as fingers tapping the camera's button were heard. Laughter, joy and commotion of happy people in their last day of high school. Raising their certificate in bundles high, students of Karakura High together celebrate the day.

"I can't believe we actually finish High School!!" Keigo was flailing his certificate happily ever after, bustling between his friends and hugging his certificate with joy. "I'm actually amazed we finish High School together with you." said Mizuiro, as calm as he usually appears.

"How CRUELL!!!" Keigo made a motion as if an arrow just strike his heart and fell down dramatically. Ichigo watched as his friends banter each other, Mizuiro and Keigo. He'll definitely miss the two of them, or not. Tatsuki was right behind them, laughing merrily while visibly guarding Inoue from any of Chizuru's dirty intention. Chad was being indifferent, like always. Ishida was gone, probably talking to the teacher. Ichigo didn't really care.

Because he simply couldn't.

"Hey Ichigo!" Responding on his name, Ichigo saw Tatsuki motioning her hand for Ichigo to join the group. "I'm just wondering, where is Rukia?" A sudden pang on Ichigo's heart and he couldn't stop his frown from diving even further.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Kuchiki-san ever since a week ago." Mizuiro suddenly piped in, obviously ignoring Keigo's attempt on proofing that he is eligible to graduate from high school.

"BEAUTIFUL KUCHIKI-SAN!!! She did pass high school, right?" Keigo and his wailing followed by a knowing nod from Chad, "Is she all right?"

It was a rare opportunity, in where Ichigo smiled. "Rukia is fine; she has some errands to do and left a week ago. Said that she's going to be back for this graduation." Ichigo kept on his forced smile, which quite down the group. "And yes, she graduates."

The truth was, Rukia has been in Soul Society for two week and haven't contacted him at all. Ichigo was frankly worried. Days before her summon, Rukia was agitated and somewhat extremely sensitive. And she always carried this air like she has the burden of the whole world on her back. Ichigo knows this attitude. It was always when in those time where the issue of her posts in Karakura Town was revoked by the council. She'll be gone for a day or two, three at the most count and be back as Karakura's legal shinigami. Ichigo could only guess it was all thanks to her Captain and Byakuya's consent and influence on the council.

"Ichiiigo…"

But this time… Two weeks without any news, and it's slowly killing Ichigo. What if they pulled her from her job in Karakura? What if there was suddenly a massive attack on Soul Society that halted Rukia from going back home? What if Byakuya finally snapped from his nut shell and forced her to married a rotund stinky noble shinigami? All this 'what if's' have been plaguing Ichigo's mind for the last two weeks. And he seriously wants it to end. With Rukia back on his side.

"Kurosaki-kun….."

It's not like he had feelings for her. No, God forbid him from feeling for a midget. It's just that, Ichigo secretly miss her. He missed those small stuffs about her. Like how she smelled like Yuzu's orange shampoo, or how her hair will be messy especially on the morning with cowlicks everywhere. Routines breeds compassion. And Ichigo couldn't deny the empty feeling when he woke up on the past two week, without the cool Reiatsu only Rukia could emitted. It almost felt like waking up in nightmare.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo's head snapped to the source of the voice. His friends were eying him with worried looks, and concerns.

"It's okay! Kuchiki-san will be back for sure!"

"She couldn't possibly miss her graduation day, couldn't she?"

"Chill down, Ichigo. Maybe she went back to her parents' house in Hokaido."

"Eeeeh!! I thought she said she's from Okinawa!!"

"I originally suspect Rukia-san coming from Tokyo. Or Osaka perhaps? She seems like those uptown girls."

The small group keeps on bantering with where Rukia came from. Ichigo could only watch them with detached feelings. His grip tightens on the two certificates in his hand. Of his and Rukia's. With suspicious result where their scores were not that far apart. Naturally, since she copied almost every assignment, homework and even his tests…

_Rukia's home is with together me…

* * *

_

An hour later and the gang part ways. Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad are going to the mall. Ishida was going home, probably to finish his sewing. Inoue, Tatsuki and the other girls were going to throw a party for their graduation, and Ichigo remembered Inoue saying something about testing her new recipe of Marshmallow with barbeque sauce dipped in a tom yum soup. My God…

And Ichigo, facing the door of Urahara Shoten.

It was just his guts, telling him to walk down to this path. And maybe, just maybe…

"Ichigo."

_Ahh….

* * *

_

"Sooo… You came there just because you felt like doing it?" Rukia's voice was stringed with gleefulness. Ichigo could only imagine that everything went well. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Her laughter filled the air, and Ichigo adores it. Her body was lodged comfortably on his back. And Ichigo enjoyed how her legs dangled freely beside him. "I'm impressed, Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder and bobbed her head. Her hair tickling the side of his neck.

"Thanks for picking me from Urahara's"

"Hm mm…"

The silence was comfortable. And her weight was assuring Ichigo that Rukia was there, with him.

"So, surprisingly I finish High School, nee?"

Ichigo made a snorting sound, "Naturally, since you always copied my works." Rukia laughed again, plunking his head with her certificate in a roll.

"And I take it that you're still Karakura's official shinigami?" In this Rukia's head snapped. "Yes, thanks to Taicho and Nii-sama, once again. Like always..." Ichigo made a mental note to bring some fruits for the sick Captain if he visit Soul Society, and to keep his mouth shut the next time he meet Byakuya.

"Hope you don't mind if I crash on your house a bit longer."

"It can't be help."

"Because it just seems that I'm going to stick longer with you. And all this shinigami substitutes shenanigans."

Ichigo had to admit, "I'm not complaining though." He felt the Rukia on his back loosening and being even more relaxed. She snaked her arm around his neck and he felt a soft pressure on his neck. _Did she just kiss his neck?_

"We just happened to belong together. Hope you don't mind with that."

_Absolutely not._

**We Belong Together

* * *

**

**Not entirely happy with this chapter…**

**Umm.. so, NaOH in English is 'Sodium Hydroxide', while in Indonesian is 'Natrium Hidroksida'. And it's a strong base (ahaa.. not that far away from 'basa' heee???) Betcha readers don't know that.**

**Btw, the next installment is already written. And a new fic of Ichiruki fluff is approaching in the near future. All coming after I end my test, and when ROL is finished.**

**And a chicken cordon bleu for those who review… (Ohh yess, Juju will never forget her lovely review bribe)**


End file.
